


EC pwp 柯尔特

by ilusmmmmm



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilusmmmmm/pseuds/ilusmmmmm
Summary: 双杀手au，一个被塞枪的查查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	EC pwp 柯尔特

**Author's Note:**

> *八英寸柯尔特蟒蛇左轮约为20cm

硕大的雨滴时缓时急，杂乱的敲打着公交站的屋顶，宣告自己的降临。雨势越来越大，身旁的陌生人倒是完全沉浸在免费小报上嗜血杀人案的恐怖案情当中，还想徒劳地继续读下去。可屋顶很难遮风挡雨，密集的雨点落在报纸上，炸开，扩散，油墨终于成了一摊污迹。

那人小声嘟囔着，把报纸折起来夹在胳膊下面。他四处张望，寻找着新的消遣。Erik赶紧把自己的目光挪开，他可不想和陌生人寒暄客套一番，他坐上公交车，在两站后下车步行回家。

老旧灯管发出的滋滋声，地面脏水洼的反光，职业原因练就的敏感神经让他感觉到了有人在跟踪他，于是他帮了对方一把——在进入公寓和自家房门的时候留了一手能让他进来。Erik不介意自己的房间见血，反正一般情况下他也不会住这里。

“我知道你进来了。”Erik说完意识到了什么，缓缓转过身，“哦……Charles，怎么有空来找我了？”

Charles的手中的枪还指着Erik，“你知道我不是来和你叙旧的，你的头非常值钱。”

“如果我是你，我会放下对准情人的枪口。”Erik勾起一抹笑，朝着Charles走去，直到把对方逼到墙角，枪口不得不抵着Erik的额头。Erik的双手握住Charles举枪的那只手，“来吧，我知道你不会开枪的。”

“嘿！”Charles把手挣脱出来，“砰！”他扭过头去假装开了一枪，然后举着枪的手垂了下去，“好吧，我不会开枪。”他把脸撇到一边，不去看Erik

“话说……”Erik凑到Charles的耳边，右手开始扯下自己的领带“暗杀怎么能随身携带八英寸的柯尔特呢？你是故意的……还是不懂，我想后者概率为零。”

呼出的湿热气体喷在Charles的耳廓，他被这灼热的气息烫到了，忍不住颤栗了一下，等他回过神双手已经快速被领带束缚住了。

“Shh……”Erik拽着Charles把他扔到床上，“既然你自己送上门，那我也不需要客气了对吧？”

“fuck you，”Erik吻了上去，后半就这么被吞掉了。Erik的舌滑入口中，贪婪地攫取着属于Charles的气息，用力地探索过每一寸角落，点燃一串麻痒的火花。修长的手指褪去Charles的裤子，挑衅地按揉着会阴。Charles被突如其来的刺激吓了一跳，不小心咬到了Erik的舌尖。

“嘶……牙齿真尖”Erik报复性的在Charles的阴茎上重重揉了一把。

“唔……活该……”

Erik把Charles翻了个身，顺手抄起床头昨天喝了半瓶的威士忌，将剩下半瓶全部倒在Charles的屁股上。他按了按对方的软肉，穴口在水光映衬下显得有些糜烂，然后埋在他的股间，用他那灵活的、灼热的舌头舔弄Charles的后穴，酒香混着Charles身上的清香一股脑儿被Erik吃进去。Charles随着他一遍又一遍舔弄的动作剧烈地弓起腰部，双腿开始不停地乱动，Erik伸手把他们固定住，然后把舌头探进去，开始舔弄穴口里面不停收缩的肉壁，Charles吐露出一串毫无意义的音节。

他草草的扩张后，拿出之前那把抵着他额头的柯尔特，顺着Charles的股沟向下滑动。凉意让Charles的心底颤了颤，他从来没有感受过这个，这让他懵了。Erik就着之前还未完全闭合的穴口，把手中的枪插了进去。枪支的棱角剐蹭着柔软的内壁。Charles听到了对方重新给枪上了膛的声音，之后感觉枪在他体内乱搅。除了疼，枪口的进出给Charles带来了一种奇怪的感受，这种快感让他感动慌张。他试图摆动自己的身体来远离体内埋着的枪，却被Erik将枪推得更深了。

“操你的，Erik，快点……嗯……进来。”

Erik这次没有再玩别的花样，枪管拔出时发出了“啵”了一声，Charles把头埋到枕头里，耳尖又红了几分。一阵巨大的空虚感在瞬间撺掇了他，他迫切地想要被什么东西再度填满，但与此同时他的身体却因为即将到来的事紧张地绷起。Erik挺了进去，然后将Charles翻了个身，他想看着他。性器在Charles体内碾过一圈，使他刚刚憋住的呻吟又忍不住泄了出来。Erik开始耸动自己的欲望，手将Charles的上衣撩起来，俯身去舔舐身下人的茱萸。Charles忍不住挺腰想要更多。Erik照料完另一边的乳尖后又吻上Charles，轻轻吮吸他的唇瓣。

就在他们刚完成一个吻后Charles翻身坐到Erik身上，拇指和食指拎着刚刚用来绑住他双手的领带将它举到Erik面前，“你是故意的……还是不会绑，我想后者概率为零。”

“别学我说话，Charles。”Erik忍不住笑了出来。

Charles将领带扔到一边，双手抚上Erik的胸，“不许动，我要骑你。”然后开始自顾自的略抬起腰离开Erik的下腹，接着往下坐。Erik的手向上攀伸，Charles索性举起手让Erik帮他脱掉上衣。Erik的手沿着腰线缓缓向上移动，热度经过的地方都激起一串细小的颤栗，之后开始揉搓Charles胸前的两点，先是在乳晕上打转，旋即抚上乳尖，Charles没有再压抑口中的呻吟，发出令Erik浮想联翩的轻哼，头因为快感微微向后仰，露出修长的脖颈。

Erik实在忍不住了，开始向上挺跨，每一下都让Charles叫出来，他翻身压住对方开始进行猛烈的进攻，当顶到某一点时他听到了Charles的呻吟升了半个调。

“碰碰我……前面……”Charles眨着眼尾泛红的双眸迷离的望着Erik，硬朗的线条将打在Erik脸上的光一分为二，Charles在恍惚中看着Erik被照亮的半边脸，伸手摸了摸。前段随着律动偶尔蹭到Erik的下腹让他感到难受。

Erik捉住Charles那两只不安分的手，将它们禁锢在自己身侧，“不行，你只允许被操射。”他每一次顶在Charles的敏感点上都能收获一声对方的尖叫，Charles哭出来了，生理性泪水不断顺着白嫩的皮肤滑落，密密的睫毛被泪水打湿成一绺一绺的。Erik加快了速度，Charles的嘴里不断说着各种零碎的单词，“快点……慢点……不要……”Erik没有按他说的做，他知道在这种情况下说出来的都不做数，除了最后那句“我爱你。”

撞击的动作越来越快也越来越狠，他的胯部拍打着Charles沾满粘液的大腿根部，把那里撞得一片通红。一阵酥麻从Charles被顶的地方传遍全身，Charles知道他到了，他终于射了出来——确确实实被Erik操射的。旋即Erik也射了出来，滚烫的温度灼到了Charles。Erik没有直接退出来，他在Charles的体内待了一会然后直接抱起他往厕所走去。

Charles被吓了一跳，连忙用双手死死搂住Erik的脖颈，双腿紧紧缠着Erik的腰侧，虽然Erik拖着他的屁股，但失去了床的支撑后每走一步Erik就在他体内埋的更深几分，走进浴室的几十秒在Charles的脑内仿佛过了几个世纪，终于到了浴室，Erik给他清洁后，他们又忍不住在浴室里来了一发。

Erik将Charles留在浴缸中泡着放松，自己起身前去换床单，之后他们相拥浅浅睡了几个小时，Charles醒来后吻了吻Erik的额头，于是Erik从浅层睡眠中醒了过来。

“Goodbye，old friend.”

“Goodbye，Charles.”

关上门的那一刻Charles在心中默念I love u body，然后从口袋里摸出被污染的柯尔特看了一眼，再揣回去，低头笑了笑摇头离开了。

他们都知道日后还会有很多次重逢。

END.


End file.
